


Dirty-talking Cas

by orbiting_saturn



Series: The Sassy Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt in sassy_otp. "Turns out under all that straight-laced exterior Cas is a total cock slut. He loves riding Sam's cock all slow, dirty talking like no tomorrow. Just pwp is fine, but please make Cas the most delicious dirty talker ever and Sam being incredibly turned on by it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty-talking Cas

The first time it happened was sort of an accident. Maybe not technically, since banging your brother's angel isn't something you can really explain away with a "Whoops! My bad." But Sam hadn't been planning on it. He'd walked out of the bathroom after a shower, assuming it was empty since Dean had gone out for drinks, but instead he found Castiel standing by the window.

Sam knows, when a 6 foot 4, muscle-bound dude stands naked and dripping in front of you, you're gonna look, no matter who you are. But there was absolutely no excuse for the way Castiel's gaze dragged over him. Cas' eyes, those big blue eyes, had skimmed slowly over every inch of Sam's body. As they worked there way over him, Cas' eyes went from wide to heavy-lidded, smoldering a path down his body.

Someone as pretty as Cas looks at you like that, then you're gonna respond. There's no getting around it. One minute Sam was standing there, getting eye-fucked by Dean's angel and the next, he was hoisting Cas onto the rickety table and peeling off his clothes. And Cas is powerful, much stronger than Sam, but he didn't seem to mind much at all being spread out bare, letting Sam slide between his thighs and rut naked and sweaty against him. When Cas came for the first time, he arched into Sam, squeezed his eyes shut and cried, "Oh, FUCK!" It was the first dirty word Sam ever heard Cas use. It wasn't the last.

In the daylight, normal business hours, Cas doesn't speak needlessly. He's a man of few words. When it's dark, and they're all alone, Cas fuck-babbles into Sam's ear. He doesn't lay back and take it anymore either, now that he knows what he wants. Sometimes, times like now, Cas pushes Sam down and climbs on and he has no choice, never any choice, but to hang on for dear life. When Cas straddles his thighs, lines him up and slides down, Sam always watches himself disappear, like it's the first time or the last time and he's hungry to see it, always.

Cas moves like a wave crashing against him, undulating up and and down, hips rolling slow and smooth. And sometimes rough and dirty, rising up so high that his nipples hover tantalizingly over Sam's mouth and he swoops up to curl his tongue around one, grazes his teeth over it. "Yeah, Sam," Cas says and slams back down. "I feel every inch of you," he whisper-gasps against Sam's ear. That gravel voice curls low in his belly and Sam's thrusting up, sliding himself into Cas' velvet heat. "Oh, fuck, Sam, think about this all the time now. Your cock spreading me open, laying me bare."

When Cas starts talking like this, it drives Sam out of his mind. He wraps his arms tight around Cas and pulls him flush, snaps his hips up and Cas lets him, loves it when Sam starts to lose it like this. Cas spreads his thighs even more, opens himself further and pants hot moisture against Sam's neck. "Ah! Fuck me, Sam. Harder. Want you to break me open, do it."

Sam pitches them forward, off the sofa and presses Cas into the carpet. He pulls those limber legs over his shoulders and drills Cas into the ground. "Just like that," Cas pants, hands gripping Sam's sides, a mist of Sam's sweat glistening on this forhead. Sam watches Cas' face as he pumps in and out of him, watches how he catches his lower lip with his teeth, wets it with his tongue. "You're gonna make me come so hard," Cas mutters, hips stuttering as his orgasm approaches. "Wanna feel you come inside me, Sam. Wanna feel it. Fuck, ah! Do it, Sam! You can fuck me hard, I won't break."

And Cas' words like a mantra, drive him forward, he hears their flesh slapping together, filthy, wet sounds. He's close, so very close and when Cas wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down to dip his tongue into his panting mouth, he gets impossibly rougher. The angel's all folded up in crazy angles and still panting for it, keening up to meet each thrust. "You fucking own me, Sam," Cas gasps before his body seizes up and jerks. Cas' come splatters against his chest and Sam stares down at his gently open mouth, his fluttering eyes and enjoys the one moment that he strikes the other completely dumb.

He follows close, Cas milking him, still quiet, but arching into him and taking everything Sam pours into him.

Cas doesn't talk when it's over and Sam never say a word while it's happening. It's not 'til he's spent, face pressed into Cas' moist neck that his mouth stutters out it's praise and thanks into skin that will never truly belong to either of them.


End file.
